Luigi's Mansion
Luigi's Mansion is an action-adventure game developed and published by Nintendo, released on the Nintendo GameCube on September 14, 2001 in Japan, November 18, 2001 in North America, May 3, 2002 in Europe and May 17, 2002 in Australia. It is the second video game in which Luigi is the main character instead of Mario, with players controlling him as he explores a haunted mansion, searching for Mario and dealing with ghosts that lie within its rooms by capturing them through a special device supplied by Professor E. Gadd. Luigi's Mansion was followed by two sequels - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon in 2013 and Luigi's Mansion 3 in 2019. A remake of ''Luigi's Mansion ''was published by Nintendo and Grezzo for the Nintendo 3DS on October 2018. Gameplay In Luigi's Mansion, the main story is played out over four stages, with players able to also access a training room and a gallery at the Professor E. Gadd's laboratory between stages. In each stage, players control Luigi as he explores the mansion's rooms and hunts down the ghosts that lie within them, acquiring keys to get through locked doors and eventually dealing with a boss ghost hidden at the end of the stage, with more rooms becoming accessible as each stage is completed. To assist him in his task, Luigi uses a flashlight and two inventions supplied by E. Gadd – the Poltergust 3000, a specially modified, high powered vacuum cleaner; and the Game Boy Horror, a play on Nintendo's Game Boy Color. In order to capture ghosts, Luigi must first use his flashlight to light up the ghost and stun it, revealing their heart. When this happens, players use the Poltergust 3000 to suck them up, steadily reducing the ghost's hit points to zero; the more hit points, the more time it takes for a ghost to be captured, giving them a chance to break free while leaving Luigi more exposed to being harmed; if his HP is reduced to zero from being hurt by the ghosts, the game is over. Once a ghost's HP is reduced to zero, they are captured. Some ghosts cannot be captured easily until Luigi locates three special medallions, each granting the Poltergust with the ability to suck up certain elements from the rooms and use them to capture special ghosts lying within the mansion. In addition to capturing the regular ghosts in the mansion, Luigi must also draw out special "portrait ghosts" from some rooms, each requiring a condition be met to make them available for capture. Once all the ghosts in a room are captured, it brightens up; the music also changes accordingly, being pleasantly whistled by Luigi, while being haunted and spooky when filled with ghosts, with Luigi humming nervously to the tune. Utilizing the Game Boy Horror, players can access a map of the mansion, seeing which rooms they have visited, what doors are open, and which remain locked. When Luigi finds a key during his explorations, the Game Boy Horror automatically indicates which door it unlocks. In addition to a map function, the device also keeps track of any treasure that Luigi has found – rooms will usually have treasure hidden within, which can be either coins, gems, gold bars and so forth, hidden within items and even in a chest that appears when the ghosts are cleared out, which Luigi can draw out and suck up with the Poltergust; if a ghost harms Luigi, he will drop a small portion of collected treasure that he will need to recover before it disappears. After Luigi encounters a group of Boos hiding in the mansion, the device can be used to find each one hiding in a room, through a beeper sound and a flashing yellow light on the device, which turns red when Luigi is close to one; Boos can only be located in rooms that have become lit after their ghosts have been cleared out. Boos are trickier to deal with, as they can plant decoys and traps within objects they can hide in that can fool the Horror, and will escape into other rooms if they can, forcing the player to chase after them. Once a stage is completed, all portrait ghosts are restored to their paintings by E. Gadd, which the player can view in his laboratory's gallery, at which point a result screen reveals the portrait ghosts Luigi has managed to capture, along with the total amount of treasure he recovered for that stage. Once the final boss of Luigi's Mansion is defeated, the player is given a rating (A to H) during the end credits, based on the amount of treasure Luigi has found. After completing the game once, a second mode is offered, called the "Hidden Mansion". In the European version of this mode, the mansion appears as a reflection of the previous version, with bosses being made more difficult, ghosts and Portrait Ghosts being trickier to capture, and more ghosts being in some of the rooms. Plot Luigi is notified he has won a mansion in a contest he did not enter. He informs Mario, and they agree to meet up outside the mansion that evening. Luigi follows a map to the mansion, finding it more sinister looking than the supplied photo. With Mario nowhere to be found, Luigi enters the mansion alone. He is attacked by a ghost, but is saved by a scientist who tries unsuccessfully to suck up the ghost with a vacuum cleaner. The two evacuate before more ghosts can arrive, and the man introduces himself as Professor Elvin Gadd, or E. Gadd for short, who explains the mansion is supernatural in origin and only appeared a few nights prior. E. Gadd tells Luigi that he saw Mario heading towards the mansion, but has not seen him since. Upon learning that Mario is Luigi's brother, E. Gadd entrusts Luigi with his ghost-hunting equipment, including the Poltergust 3000 vacuum cleaner and Game Boy Horror communication device, and Luigi re-enters the mansion to look for Mario. As Luigi explores the mansion, he discovers that it was built by King Boo to shelter the now-freed portrait ghosts, ghosts whom E. Gadd had previously captured and contained in paintings with a device dubbed the "Ghost Potrificationizer", and created the false contest to lure the Mario Bros. into a trap. After recapturing many ghosts and working his way through the mansion, Luigi enters a secret altar in the basement and confronts King Boo, who has trapped Mario inside a painting. King Boo pulls Luigi into the painting for their final battle, puppeteering a lifelike Bowser suit from the inside. Luigi manages to remove the suit's head and captures King Boo, escaping the painting. King Boo is later turned into a painting along with the other portrait ghosts, while E. Gadd uses the Ghost Portrificationizer in reverse to free Mario. The mansion disappears, and Gadd uses the treasure Luigi collected on his adventure to build him a new, non-haunted mansion in its place. The size of the house depends on how much treasure the player gathered during the game. Category:Video games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 3DS games